A declaração
by Haki-chan
Summary: Miroku resolve se declarar para Sango...Mas como sairá essa Romântica declaração?Obs:Vai ser totalmente diferente do anime,pois vêm de uma cabeça sem noção,muito doida...sem noção igual a insana xDDD


**Disclaimer:**os personagens desta fic não me pertencem, e sim a takahashi-sensei, estou usando-os apenas para fazer a fic, não tenho segundas intenções, pelo menos não oficialmente XD mas não é nada prejudicial é apenas por diversão u.u

A declaração Miroku resolve se declarar para Sango. Mas como saíra essa 'romântica' declaração? 

-Está na hora... Sango, eu quero te confessar uma coisa... Você tem as mais belas formas que eu já vi n.n!

-Miroku! Por acaso é assim que pretende se declarar para ela ¬¬!

O monge não agüentava mais guardar aquele segredo. Resolveu que iria confessar o que sentia, mas precisaria de ajuda.

FLASHBACK

Estavam todos em volta da fogueira conversando dístraidamente. Porém, o jovem monge não conseguia para de fitar a exterminadora de youkais.

-Por que está me olhando assim? – pergunta a jovem enrubescendo.

-... – ele suspira – você realmente não sabe o porquê?

-Não ô.o

-Acontece que... – Miroku vai se aproximando – eu quero você... – sussurra nos ouvidos de Sango.

Ela por sua vez, cora furiosamente e vira o rosto. Miroku ao vê-la naquela posição, infelizmente não resiste e...

PAFT!

-Hentai! – grita Sango após dar uma bela bofetada no monge.

-Aiiii i-i... mas eu estava sendo sincero...

-Quando passou a mão em mim ò.ó!

-Err... nessa hora também n.n

-Seu... imbecil! – Sango se afasta do grupo e vai até a pequena cabana que estavam ocupando para dormir – Boa noite!

Só então Miroku percebe estar sendo observado por Kagome e Inuyasha.

-O que estão olhando ¬¬?

-Feh! Sua tentativa frustrada de passar a mão na Sango u.u

-Mas... eu estava sendo sincero! – choramingava o monge.

-Eu percebi Miroku n.n só acho que não está usando os meios certos... não quer que eu te ajude?

-Siiimmmm i-i – ele segura as mãos da colegial com os olhos brilhando – Obrigado! Muito obrigado senhorita Kagome!

-Hei! Que história é essa ò.ó!

-Ora Inuyasha! Eu só vou ajudar o Miroku. Ou você não percebeu que ele e a Sango só precisam de uma forcinha?

-Forcinha! Mais um pouco e a Sango o transforma em rámen.

-Quê 0.0?

-Isso mesmo! Vira macarrão, papinha com tantas surras u.u

-Inuyasha, acho que você está passando tempo demais com seus rámens ¬¬

-Keh! Rámen faz bem a saúde viu ù.ú não sei como ainda tem gente que não gosta ò.ô

-Olha Inuyasha, faça o seguinte: o Shippou e a Kirara estão junto com a Sango, é melhor ir protege-los caso ela volte a ter aqueles ataques ¬¬

-Isso Inuyasha n.n vá lá – dizia um monge muito feliz achando que iria sair ganhando.

-Grr... Miroku é melhor que seu estoque de curativos não tenha acabado... você vai precisar deles ò.ó

-¬¬tchau Inuyasha!

Bufando teimosamente, o hanyou entra dentro da cabana.

-Agora vamos começar o 'treinamento' Miroku!

-Algo me diz que eu vou me arrepender de ter feito isso ¬¬

FIM DO FLASHBACK

-E então? Já pensou em uma declaração melhor? – pergunta Kagome já perdendo a paciência – tem que ser algo romântico.

-Romântico como o quê ó.ò?

-As suas palavras tem que transmitir o que sente por ela u.u

-Mas eu já tentei isso i-i

-Transmitir com palavras e não com gestos hentais ¬¬

-Passar a mão nela é algo hentai?

-É ¬¬ por que você acha que ela fica brava com você?

-Porque ela gosta n.n

-¬¬ tomara que os filhos de vocês tenham sorte e não puxem a você ù.ú ou a essa sua inteligência!

Quando o monge estava prestes a desistir, Inuyasha chega e interrompe a conversa dos dois.

-Inuyasha! Eu não disse para você... – Kagome para ao ver o olhar sedutor que o hanyou mantinha.

-Kagome... eu quero te dizer uma coisa.

-O-o q-quê? – gagueja muito corada.

-Eu te amo.

-'0.0'?

Miroku apenas assistia a cena em silêncio fazendo com que Kagome esquecesse de sua presença ali.

-Eu te amei desde o momento que te vi, até o último segundo que viverei...

-Inuyasha... isso foi lindo... – dizia ela enquanto o abraçava.

-Calma, calma, tem Inuyasha para todas!XD

-Como é O.O''?

A expressão do hanyou agora era uma bem marota.

-Viu Miroku? Se eu quisesse eu também poderia passar a mão nas garotas u.u seria melhor do que você, pois elas correriam atrás de mim, e não ao contrário como no seu caso ¬¬

-Idiota ¬¬ não se esqueceu de nada não?

-heim?

-Inuyasha... – Kagome dá um sorriso encantador fazendo Inuyasha se lembrar do que esquecera – Senta! Senta! Não escute o que ele diz, seja sincero e ela o compreenderá... Senta! Senta! Sentaaaaa!

Apesar da situação ao seu lado, o monge não conseguia se concentrar. Olhando para o céu estrelado, confessa em uma tênue voz...

-Ser sincero? Dizer toda a verdade... Dizer que desde que a vi não consigo dormir em paz sonhando com ela? Dizer que dentre todas as estrelas do céu, ela é a minha estrela que brilha na terra...?

-Miroku... – ele ouve uma voz atrás de si.

-Sango! Você não estava dormindo?

-E tem como ¬¬ - volta seu olhar para o casal ao lado.

-Itaiiii! Kagome pare com isso sua baka!

-Baka! Senta! Senta! Sentaaaaa!

-Arghhhh...!

-Tem razão, esqueça a minha pergunta ¬¬

-Mas... aquilo que você estava dizendo... é verdade? –pergunta corando.

-Sim... nunca duvide disso – ele se aproxima dela ficando MUITO próximo a ela.

Os olhos de Sango brilhavam de tanta emoção:

-Miroku...

-Sango, você... você...

"Será que ele vai me pedir em casamento n.n-?"

-Você... tem a bunda mais perfeita que eu já vi!

-Heim O-O

Nesse momento, a mão de Miroku 'desliza' acidentalmente para uma parte sensível da jovem...

PAFT!

-Aiii ... essa doeu ó.ò

-Só essa ò.Ó! Seu besta! Como se atreve a brincar com os meus sentimentos ? – ela berrava enquanto desferia um seqüência de bofetadas nele.

-Mas eu estava sendo sincero Sangozita...

-Vá catar coquinhos seu hentai ò.Ó!

Ao lado deles, um segundo casal já passava para o segundo round da briga.

-Inuyasha baka! Idiota! Idiota!

E assim, as duas voltam para a cabana deixando dois seres esbofeteados para fora.

-Miroku... – gemia Inuyasha – e seu estoque de curativos?

-Vai tirar com a minha cara de novo ¬¬?

-Não seu imbecil ò.ó eu vou querer um pouco...

-¬¬ mais um pra dividir não ò.o!

Assim termina a romântica noite de nossos queridos personagens... com muita pomada, esparadrapos e dores físicas e psicológicas ¬¬

**_Fim_**

-Ei! Termine essa fic direito ò.ó!

-Inuyasha, senta u.u

KAPOW!


End file.
